


The Sound of You

by Rickdiculous Name (Vicaa344)



Series: Musical Dimension H-9t4 [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dimension H-9t4, Multi, The Flesh Curtains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicaa344/pseuds/Rickdiculous%20Name
Summary: Dimension H-9t4.The Flesh Curtains have never disbanded but decided on a hiatus. They still meet for rehearsals every month and are planning to come back to the stage as soon as they find their missing bandmate.The main story of this dimension.





	1. Traces

Rushing through the fields, screaming and being followed by a bunch of monsters. That was basically the everyday life of Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith. Just normal family time between a grandfather and a grandson.

"Rick! Shoot! The po-po-portal!" Morty screamed.

"I-I-I can't! It's dead- o-out of fluid!" was the response which only made the boy scream louder.

It seemed as if the two were absolutely and utterly screwed, energy and breaths running out until loud grumble sounded from the ground with the earth shaking violently. Rick and Morty fell over and as soon as they turned to look at the monsters, a huge serpent-like creature emerged from underneath swallowing the chasing pack whole. The two were watching the scene with wide eyes and mouths agape, the ground monster eventually dipping down and disappearing in a tunnel it dug.

Rick blinked a few times and Morty let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Once the initial shock wore off, the boy looked at his grandfather.

"W-wh-what the hell was that?"

"I-I have no idea," Rick said shaking his head, "Bu-but it saved us- o-o-our lives."

Once they caught up their breaths, the two scrambled up to their feet, knees trembling from the adrenaline.

"There- the-there should be a ci-city nearby. They-they-they should have some ships or-or whatever," the blue-haired scientist said before grabbing his grandson's wrist and pulling him in the right direction. "Come on, Morty. We gotta get outta here."

* * *

 As soon as they managed to reach home, they both plopped down on the couch in the living room. It was quite a rough adventure - but weren't they all? Rick was nearly asleep when Beth walked into the room holding two mugs full of coffee.

"Glad to see you two back," she said setting the cups on the coffee table.

Rick perked up, eyes cracking open. He slowly lifted himself and reached for the coffee before taking a few sips.

"Thanks, sweetie. You're a real treasure."

Beth sat down in the armchair, looking at her father. She then let out a soft sigh relaxing against the cushions.

"Dad, I think you should let Morty have a break from the adventures."

Rick frowned looking at her. Morty was already fast asleep on the couch next to him.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" he asked. "He-he-he's fine. Not a sin-single scratch."

"Dad, please. He was only a few days at school and he's constantly exhausted," Beth said motioning to her passed out son. "He needs a break."

The scientist sighed resting his head against the back of the couch and running one of his hands through his hair. Not again. He needed Morty. Without the boy, Rick would get very quickly detected by the Cosmic Federation and he had to avoid that at all costs. Not to mention that an extra pair of hands always made the work faster. And he was so close too. He could feel it deep in the remnants of his non-metal bones.

Rick understood Beth's request though. Morty was her son after all. Besides, the kid's body wasn't reinforced just like Rick's so it took more energy from him.

The blue-headed man eventually lifted his head to look at his daughter.

"Fine," he said. "I have a few things to do on my own anyway."

Such a simple lie. A simply lie just to satisfy Beth. There was a bit of truth in it though. He had something to do. He needed to reach his two, good old friends.

* * *

"I don't think you have any news regarding Gill's location, Rick?"

The man shook his head with a frown.

"No. But I can- I can feel that I'm getting close- closer to them."

The three males were sitting around Birdperson's living room, Rick with his bass guitar in his lap and Squanchy behind his drum kit. The (incomplete) Flesh Curtains spent a few minutes on just jamming, playing random tunes before the topic of their lost bandmate came up. Without their guitarist and backup singer, it felt as if something was missing. Something big that had always kept the band together like glue. It was probably why the band was still on the hiatus.

"They-they- I can recognise their brainwaves and the fact that they're not fully human- I-I will be able to find the-the signals of their mechanic parts," Rick said and then sighed, "But-... I think they might be somewhere in-in the Andromeda galaxy."

"Now that's squanch progress!" Squanchy said hopping off his seat and walking up to the middle of the room. "It is a squanch galaxy we're talking about but I'm sure we'll squanch them!"

Birdperson nodded with a hum of approval.

"I think we are closer than ever."


	2. Foreign Home

Hunting. The best way of keeping the meat fresh. Either that or farming but there was no room or time for that. Not to mention that hunting improved one's abilities.  
  
Prey in sight. A deer-like, six-legged creature with large antlers was merely a few meters away, obliviously eating what little flora was on that planet. In the next moment, it was dead with a spear going right through its body.  
  
The predator walked up to it to pull out the spear, blue blood pooling out of the animal and dripping off the weapon. The hunter pulled out a rope to tie it around the hind legs of the dead creature. Now it was easier to drag the heavy body back to what they called ‘home’.

The home was actually a tent, made out of whatever found material, which mainly consisted of sticks, pieces of cloth and hay. It was quite large for one person but it was filled with hand-crafted furniture and trinkets. A sleeping spot - a pile of different rags and hay -, a few chests full of weapons and ripped clothes and a stone furnace along with a tiny table which looked as if it was going to split in half any minute.

Gill dropped their catch by the entrance and then put down their spear, leaning it against one of the walls not caring that the blade left large blue stains on the material. They pulled off their cloak, loosening their clothes to give their skin some much-needed air. It was summer. Very hot summer inside of a humid tent. Sure, they had left the entrance uncovered but the barely-noticeable breeze wasn't enough to cool down the insides. The fact that the small furnace needed to be lit up in order to prepare a meal wasn't helping either.

* * *

The sudden commotion caused Gill to shoot out of their tent like an arrow. It wasn't uncommon for the native life to cause a ruckus but this time, it seemed like there was more of it.

Hiding behind a boulder, spear in hand and head covered with a hood, Gill was watching intensely what was happening. There seemed to be new creatures. Two humanoids. Two legs, two hands, different clothes covering their skin. One of them was taller and lankier, with wild blue hair while the other one was a read-head with more feminine build. Fair skin, beige-like unlike the red of the natives. They were far smaller than the natural inhabitants and lacked two sets of arms and a pair of eyes.

Just like Gill.

They were saying something. Something... familiar? Gill was unable to put a finger on it but they were certain that they were able to decipher the words if they only tried a little bit harder. That wasn't the time though. They needed to see how the new creatures were going to hold up in such a hostile environment if at all. The answer was very simple, apparently, as the taller one pulled something out and shot down the natives like it was nothing. Curious. Dangerous.

Gill sneaked a bit closer, watching carefully as the blue head was slowly scaring the local inhabitants off. As soon as the bulky, red beings were a good distance away from them, Gill made their move. They stepped in front of the two humanoids, their spear raised threateningly. They moved in a fairly obvious and easy to spot manner so that they wouldn't be so easily killed. They wanted to know more about the new ones, not kill them or be killed by them.

The male lowered his weapon a bit, saying something.

"You...look... You...-man?"

Gill tilted their head to the side. Such familiar words. They knew them. And one of the new beings as well. But how?

"Hellooo!" the man exclaimed, waving a hand as if trying to gain Gill's attention. "...you...what I...?"

They gripped their spear tighter. Their instinct was telling them to run but the faint spark of long lost memories was pushing them forward. They slowly reached out their free hand wanting to touch the man's cheek but clearly flinched and hesitated when the hand with his weapon twitched.

"I...he, ...-pa. He...or...thing," the female said, disgust clear on her face and a hint of fear of the unknown.

Gill glanced at her before turning their attention back to the male. Their finger eventually made brief contact with his cheek before they immediately pulled away. They jumped and covered their head when he shot his weapon. They were expecting to at least feel pain but nothing came. They eventually built up enough courage to look at the two once again when they heard his voice again.

During their protective motions, Gill accidentally made their hood fall off their head allowing the strangers to see their face clearly. The sight made the man frown before his eyes widened.

"...Gill?"

* * *

Moments later, the three of them were sitting in Gill's tent. Rick was very worried about them but didn't allow anything to show because of Summer. He couldn't allow himself to look like a pussy in front of her. But the state that Gill was in...

He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. Gill was here. Right next to him. He wouldn't recognise them if it weren't for their deep, indigo eyes. They still had that spark of independent strength and kindness. The same spark that he used to adore all these years ago. He didn't even realise until now how much he missed it.

"Grampa, I still have no idea who that is. How do you know... _them_?" Summer asked.

"I-I-I just do, Summer! Birdperson a-and Squanchy know them too," Rick said only glancing at his granddaughter before focusing back on inspecting Gill. "The-they were part of our band before they went- the-the-they disappeared."

Summer just crossed her arms rolling her eyes with a quiet "Whatever."

"S-... Squanch-y...?"

Everything seemed to stop for a moment for Rick when he heard Gill's voice.

"Squanchy," they stated looking at him and then soon after shaking their head. "Bird-...person?" they tried again.

They were trying to remember Rick's name. And it didn't take longer than a few seconds before their features cleared in realisation.

"Rick!" Gill pointed at him confidently. "Rick!"

The blue-haired man simply nodded with a soft hum, already noting each sound they had made so far. They were gaining their memories back. That was good but incredibly slow. With such a pace, they would need at least half a year to recover everything and Rick couldn't allow any delays. He needed to have Gill get back their memories as fast as they only could so that he could start fixing his mistakes and show them to Birdperson and Squanchy.


End file.
